Hurricane
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: your typical season 2 ferry fuck angst
Zuko's head hit the wall behind him with an audible thump, something keeping him anchored in contrast to his hips arching clear off the wall, following the teasing hand that Jet was pulling back.

"Come on, _fuck_ ," he whispered in the dark, hands coming up to slide over the rough patches of armor on Jet's shoulders.

Jet's hand slithered it's way behind Zuko's neck, gripping the short strands of hair between his fingers. At the same time, he shot his own hips forward, forcing Zuko's back against the wall. The taller boy lined his body up, pinning every inch of Zuko to the wall with body weight alone.

Both boys groaned at the feeling of their flushed arousal's sliding together. Jet used his hook on Zuko's neck to push his head to the side, mouthing along the newly exposed skin. He bit and sucked at the pale flesh on his uninjured side, but _fuck_ did he crave to know what that scar tasted like as he curled his tongue around the burnt ear, biting at the thick, dead flesh.

Zuko's fingers had tightened around the fabric of Jet's shirt, urging him to keep going. A faint bell could be heard in the distance and both boys knew they didn't have the time to do anything fancy. Jet used his free hand to yank at the boy's draw strings, shoving his hand behind the elastic moments later, already prepared and swallowing the boy's moans in a kiss.

Despite the two or three times this has already happened through the ferry ride, and what Jet has taught him, Zuko still awkwardly palmed at the stiffness in Jet's pants. Jet pressed himself even closer to the shorter boy, encouraging him, and mouthed his way up to the pale ear, "Don't have much time." The bell in the distance sounded again, further proving his point.

"Fuck – I know –" Zuko grunted, trying to focused on untying Jet's complicated pants without burning them. He finally slid past the loose threads and wrapped a firm hand around Jet's length.

There was a relieved sigh against his ear and he could tell by the hitch in Jet's voice that he wouldn't be shutting his mouth any time soon.

"Stupid supply closet is only good for a handjob here and there, can't wait to bend you over every surface in Ba Sing Se, see how pretty that fucking mouth looks around my cock – _fuck_ – just wanna throw your legs over my shoulders and fuck you through this wall."

Zuko groaned in response, tipping his hips forward to meet Jet's hand. It was something he'd gotten used to over the few days on the ferry. Jet didn't shut up for anything, times like this were no different. And Zuko never thought 'dirty talk' could appeal to him until he heard Jet whisper the hot words in his ear.

A couple more hard bites behind Zuko's ear and he was bucking wildly against Jet's hand, spilling into his pants and biting his lip to stifle the groan.

"Fuck, not much time," Jet grunted, wrapping his fingers around Zuko's limp ones and trying to finish the job.

Zuko slumped breathless against the wall, listening to the bells tolling faster and faster. He stared at the tan boy in front of him, who was panting and sweating and desperately trying to get off. Jet was a troubled man because of his nation. Zuko could barely look him in the eyes when all he saw was the pain in Jet's beautiful fucking face. As much hope as he had for them, as much as he wanted to reclaim his honor and fix his nation for _Jet_ , he knew deep down that their promises of seeing each other in the city didn't mean anything. He didn't _want_ to see Jet anymore after this.

Jet was biting his lip, eyes screwed shut as he tried to get off as fast as he could, so he was taken by completely surprise when Zuko yanked his hand away and spun them so Jet was slammed against the wall. There was a loud noise as the boy fell back against the wood, but there was no time to care.

"What are y–"

"You wanted to see how my mouth looks wrapped around you cock."

And with that, Zuko fell to his knees – a prince, falling to his knees for a peasant – and wrapped his chapped lips around Jet's leaking cock. Jet all but came from hearing Zuko say those words in the first place. He used one hand to shove his knuckles in his mouth, silencing the groans because _fuck_ , he had such a hot mouth and when was the last time Jet felt anything like this? It must have been years.

The other hand came to rest in Zuko's hair, only able to twist through the short strands, but even without a full grip, Jet was able to give the hint by pushing on the back of his head.

"Fuck!" Jet groaned, because _son of a bitch_ , he knew how to take a hint. Jet felt his dick hit the back of Zuko's throat in one swift motion, slight hums followed the motion and all of it together had Jet coming hard, too breathless to give Zuko a warning.

Not like he fucking needed one. Zuko stayed put, accpeting Jet's load down his throat and swallowing around him until every last drop was gone. Jet was trembling slightly against the wood, blinking quickly as Zuko got to his feet and redid the ties on his pants.

"Dude," Jet sighed, trying to catch his breath. "I thought you said you were a virgin – where the _hell_ did you learn to suck did like that?"

Instead of answering, Zuko gave a tight smile and ducked out of the supply closet, appreciating the crisp, foggy air cooling off his heated skin.

Jet stayed sprawled against the wall, stunned for a moment, before he started hastily fastening his pants again and following Zuko.

The fog was think as they started to reach the wall. Jet stood behind Zuko for a moment, taking in the man's stance and he knew it well – he was pushing. Pushing Jet away, pushing his feelings away, building up walls around himself.

If there was anything Jet learned raising traumatized kids was that he knew how to bust down a few walls here and there. He knew how to read people, knew how to say the right things. Some could call it manipulating, but would just call it smarts.

"The moment I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were." Jet stepped forward to meet up with Zuko.

The boy didn't take his eyes off the breaking fog in front of them, so Jet pressed on, "You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together, we have to watch each other's backs. Because no one else will."

There was silence for a few moments and Jet started to think he'd been wrong, there wasn't a _right_ way to read this boy. He grimaced slightly, but it slowly turned into a smirk when Zuko opened his mouth.

"I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path."

Jet wanted to smirk in triumph, plant a cocky kiss on his cheek and tell him he'd find him in the city. But something about the tone of voice Zuko used made him stay, an they watched the giant wall of Ba Sing Se break the fog. It was an overwhelming promise of safety and peace.

Silently, Jet reached over and brushed his fingers against Zuko's warm ones, asking permission. Just as silent, Zuko positioned his hand, interlacing their fingers together as they watched the wall grow larger and larger, raising a promise of safety for one boy, clouding fear and confusion around the other.


End file.
